Benefit agents, such as perfumes, brighteners, insect repellants, silicones, waxes, flavors, vitamins and fabric softening agents, skin care agents are expensive and may be less effective when employed at high levels in personal care compositions, cleaning compositions, and fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents. One method of achieving such objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Unfortunately, it is difficult to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents as such agents may be lost due to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated, or such agents may be lost during post application processes such as rinsing or drying. In an effort to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents, the industry developed perfume amine compounds and perfume thiol compounds. Such compounds were the result of the reaction of a perfume comprising an aldehyde moiety and/or ketone moiety with a carrier that comprised a primary amine, secondary amine and/or thiol moiety. Unfortunately such compounds could only provide limited scents as such compounds were limited to perfumes that contained an aldehyde or ketone moiety. In addition, such compounds were not as effective as desired as they did not deposit on a situs as efficiently as desired.
Applicants recognized that the perfume limitation of such compounds was due to the carrier reaction site types and levels while the deposition problem was due to the water solubility of the compound's carrier. Thus, Applicants resorted to more hydrophobic carriers that could accommodate a variety of reaction cite types and numbers. As a result, the silicone compounds disclosed herein allow the use of an array of perfumes types and deposit on items such as garments with increased efficiency.